Silence is Golden
by FabulousDuckling
Summary: 'Kurt Hummel, new kid' Kurt scribbled down. "Well Kurt Hummel, new kid, welcome to Dalton" Mute!Kurt, Fluff nothing to serious so please read and injoy! Reviews and angsty promtps welcomed!
1. Welcome New Kid

**Hey guys I have this idea stuck in my head please don't hate. Based off my fav fanfics that I don't remember the names of. I'm righting this on my iPod so it may suck so please wait till I have access to a computer again. I do not own glee if I did Rachel would he dead and it would be all klaine all the time **

Kurt Hummel has no real memory of his life before the "Hummel's" but judging on the scars he has all over his body he does not want to. Kurt could only assume that his life was miserable. He found or rather was found by the Hummel's four months ago and had already been adopted into the family. Burt Hummel had found Kurt's body half conscious in the back of a car that was abandoned and brought to the shop. He called his wife Carole and told her to come to the shop. While waiting for his wife to arrive he talked to the boy. "What's your name kiddo?" Burt asked gently to the boy.

The boy tried to talk but nothing came out. Burt offered a pen and palled to him. He wrote out in very fine righting "Kurt, please help me." Burt looked at the hound boy and tried to help him in to a sitting position when Kurt gasped and winced and started bleeding. Blood gushed from his right hip. Burt ameditly called 911 and requested an ambulance. Carole arrived a minute before the ambulance and cried for the boy and promised to help, Kurt's eyes felt heavy and they fluttered shut.

The ambulance arrived and put Kurt on a stretcher and loaded him in. Carole and Burt followed inside there own car. At the hospital Kurt had a surgery to remove his appendix and get stitching done on his right hip. The doctor informed them that Kurt was beaten and had lost his voice due to several cuts and gashes where his vocal chords where. Carole cried and Burt felt bad for him and asked about a family the doctor said that no family was in the data base and since he's seven-teen he's a legal age to be moved out, this could have been a gang beat. Burt and Carole talked with Finn and decided as a family to adopt him.

Kurt fit in perfectly to the family. At school Finn kept a close eye on Kurt especially when word got out that he was gay. Kurt was also part of the new directions seeing as he could play piano and dance even thou he had no memory of learning how. When ever Kurt walked to the classes he didn't share with Finn of fellow glee clubbers he would walk alone being shoved and pushed and occasionally slushied but the happened to everyone in glee so no one took it seriously when it happened to Kurt but it was five times worse then anyone thought. When word got to Burt that Kurt was being bullied he decided to do something for Kurt's safety. So here we are in the deans office at Dalton academy. Kurt was zoned out trying not to think about how much he would miss his cherrios Santana and Brittany, his best bad-ass Puck and his best friends Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones.

"Kurt?" Kurt acknowledged his father "Time for your tour Kiddo." Kurt only nodded and stood up and followed the dean shyly. Suddenly he stopped and whipped around forgetting his pen and pad of paper. "Kurt what is it?" Burt asked worried. "I forgot my pen and paper" Kurt signed. The dean looked slightly confused "I'll go get it explain to him please." Kurt signed again and ran toward the dean office they were only like a hallway away at least that's what Kurt thought he found himself somewhere on the left side of the school but the office was on the right side.

"Crap" Kurt thought.

The bell rung and Kurt quickly ran he found a choir room of some sorts and quickly hid when he heard people coming. His spot in the store closet wasn't very good but he had no choice. Three students about the same age as Kurt entered. One was Asian looking the other was African American but the third was a handsome one his thick black curls gelled back. His hazel orbs looked around the room as if he knew something was up.

They walked around the room trying different dance moves but when one of them the Asian got to close to the closet Kurt stumbled backward and knocked over a broom that made a clatter and things fell from the shelf on-top of Kurt knocking him down.

The boys stopped and made there way to the closet. "Idiot!" Kurt mentally screamed at himself. Then the door shot open and the boys jumped back obviously not expecting to find a teenage boy in the closet, well at least not one that wasn't in a uniform.

"A spy possibly?" The Asian asked. Kurt quickly shook his head. "Then why are you here?" The dark skinned boy asked.

"Guys look at him, he looks terrified. You really think he's here to spy?" the hazeled eyed boy asked. "Come-on" he offered his hand to Kurt, who took it reluctantly. He pulled him up and out of the closet. Kurt smiled shyly at the boy.

"I'm Blaine this is Wes" he gestured to the Asian "and David" he gestured to the dark skinned boy. The boys waved and smiled. "What's your name?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked around the room and saw a white board and a red marker on a table he ran over to the marker and wrote his name on the board

'Kurt Hummel, new kid', "Okay Kurt Hummel, new kid. Why are you here?" 'Got lost' he scribbled down. As if on queue Burt entered the room with the dean behind him.

"Kurt there you are." His father said. Kurt looked at his feet and blushed slightly. "Well looks like you've made some friends." The dean said. "That's right sir." Blaine said. "Well then Boys keep him busy while me and sign some papers." said the dean while Burt gave Kurt his pen a pad of paper. Then Burt and the dean left. "So Kurt when do you start?" asked Wes. 'Monday' he scribbled down and showed them. "Well when you start we could show you around you know, if you want?" Blaine said 'Okay sounds great.' Burt and the dean came in. "Okay see you Monday Kurt." said dean.

**Love it hate it? Come on please review it's like crack to me.**


	2. First Day

**Hey guys ok the story has been up for two days and I already have tons of reviews, so shout out-time **

**First Review: spike4561, Thank you and I did fix the first chapter go back and read!**

**Second: I Am A Boss Zefron Poster, I thank you for your words on my story there really e****ncouraging!**

**Thrid: DarrenCriss1, Thanks for the awesome comment (see what I did there?)**

**Fourth: Kneeshightwinkletoes, Thank you I was going for something like that intresting but you no not boring!**

**So thats it! ENJOY MY LOVELIES**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

Kurt awoke Sunday morning to someone jumping on his bed singing, "Wake up, my dolphin. Wake up. Wake up!"It was Brittany. When Kurt didn't wake up but instead grabbed an extra pillow he used for neck support, and hit her with it with such force that she fell and almost fell on-top of him. Luckily she fell beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Britt he's not getting up maybe you should do something else..." Santana suggested.

"Okay!" Britt said all too cheery. Kurt soon found out why, Brittany stuck her tongue in his ear. He sat up so fast and wiped his ear clean. Brittany giggled. "Sorry Boo." Kurt stood up and went to his dresser to pick out an outfit before he had to wear a uniform.

"So Kurt excited to go to Dalton?" Santana asked.

Kurt shrugged and Brittany shot up and ran to him, "No Boo is not right Boo? Your gonna miss me and San right?" She asked him her eyes tearing at the thought of him leaving. Kurt ran to his bedside table Britt following and Santana took a seat on the bed, he picked up his pen and pad of paper and scribbled down answers to both questions.

'Sorry Boo Babe, I'm kind of excited I already know some people there! And Are you kidding? Of course I'm going to miss you! And Santana too.'

They both read it Santana having to tell Britt some of the words.

"We'll miss you to Kurt." Santana said. Kurt smiled and Brittany hugged him and kissed her girlfriend. **(YES I SHIP BRITTANA) **

The rest of the day was spent, giggling, making fun of Rachel and Santana trying to get the juice on the people he knew already, and he wrote about his gay-dar going off for Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Kurt woke up and 5:00 a.m. He took a hot shower, did his moisturizing routine and got dressed in his own clothing. (He didn't start class till Tuesday but, he had to be in the cafeteria and Lunch/Dinner today) And went downstairs to make his break-fast. When finished he cleaned up and went to grab his packed bags, loaded them in his navigator, and headed inside to say goodbye to his father.

"See you this weekend kiddo?" Burt asked hope was shinning in his eyes and you could tell it was there by his voice. Kurt nodded and signed 'I love you too much not, to show up.' Burt pulled his son in for a hug. Kurt said goodbye to Carole and Finn and headed off to his car pan and paper in hand. When he arived at dalton he saw Blaine waiting outside, he smiled when he saw Kurt get out of the car. He ran over to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" He said waving. 'Hello Blaine." Kurt scribbled down. Blaine felt tempted to hug this boy who always seemed a little scared when anyone was around. "Do you um, need any help?"

Kurt looked at him puzzled. "With your things I assume your boarding?" Kurt nodded hit the button on his key chain and the trunk popped open. Blaine walked to the trunk and pulled out to suit cases. Kurt went to help but Blane stopped him. He shut the trunk and pulled the bags inside out of the cold crisp late november air. Kurt followed Blaine as he gave him a small tour of popular areas. They walked to the deans office where Kurt would get his rooming asignment and who his roommate was, who happened to be Jeff a warbler that was Blaines personal favourite since the others where insane! Kurt and Blaine walked to the thid floor out of the six floors there.

"Kurt my room is across the hall so if you need anything come to me okay?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and Blaine went into Kurts new room.

"Jeffery! Are you home" Blaine called as he burst into the room. "Blainer-ery! Of course I am you know Nicks at class ight now while im on my free period." The boy named Jeff said. "Good 'cause I brought you a friend. Kurt come here," Kurt entered shyly and was quickly at Blaines side, slightly behind him. Blaine was happy that he comforted the boy so much. "Jeff this is Daltons new student Kurt Hummel and also your new roommate." Blaine moved so Kurt was full exposed. "Hey there Kurt I'm Jeff nice to meet you." Kurt nodded and smiled. Jeff looked to Blaine. Blaine moved his right hand to his thought and then made and 'X' with both arms.

Blaine made sure Kurt was welcomed by the warblers.


	3. The Nightmare

** REEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD! *_***

**Ok...you guys seemed to like that I updated and wow reviews are going swell, so thank you. Did I just say swell. OK so Im skipping and im sorry but here, Kurt only freaks with any physical, well anything really except with Blaine and people want angst? TRust me your gonna get some! And this is important to! so read on! and who watced Glee? LOL Kurts reaction to the perposal! and lol there watching TWILIGHT!**

** l**

** l **

** V**

* * *

><p>It's has been a month since Kurt started at Dalton, and Blaine has noticed something.<p>

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Kurt and the wablers walked in to the senior commons, Kurt still hiding behind Blaine slightly. They all sat on the couch Blaine and Kurt on a loveseat._

_"So Kurt, not to be forward or anything but, are you gay?" Nick asked. Kurt suddenly freaked out and cowarded in to Blaine. "Hey, hey it's okay, I am to. So are Jeff and Nick." Blaine soothed rubbing his hands up and down Kurts still trembling arms. 'Sorry...' Kurt mouthed. _

_"It's okay, we all have reasons to be here if I neve came here, I wouldn't have met Nick." Jeff said leaning over to kiss Nick who eturned the kiss._

_"Eww, get a room!" One of the twins called Ethan or was it Evan? "Gladly." Nick said grabbing Jeffs hand and dragging him off. Series of catcalls and whistles were to be heard. Kurt shook his head. "Whats wrong Kut?" Asked Wes. 'I have to share a room with Jeff.' Kurt wrote down._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Kurt was currently sleeping safe and sound when all of a sudden, a nightmare started only to be of his former life, a man beating him, a women laughing and him screaming. He couldn't take it anymore he woke sweat pouring down his face. He looked at the clock 1:52 a.m.

He realized it was late, but Blaine did say to come to him. "No I can't, it's way too late!" Kurt thought to himself. He hadn't noticed but he was crying the dream was that scary. He got up and quietly walked to the door, well...it would have been quiet if he hadn't have fallen. He knocked over a bedside table which fell with a clatter. Jeff sprung up.

"Who's there? I warn you I have a..."He grabbed an object off his bedside table. "Stapler!" He finished his threat. He turned on his lamp. He starred at Kurt who had tears running down his face. "Whoa man you okay?" Kurt didn't do anything, but shake. He sprinted over to Kurt and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. "Where you going bud?"

Kurt pointed a shaky finger at the picture of Blaine that was on the ground. Jeff nodded and rubbed Kurt's arms as they walked across the hall. When he knocked on the door he stepped in front of Kurt in case Nick (Blaine's roomie) answered the door. Well...Nick did answer the door.

"Hey Babe, I need Blaine." Jeff said before Nick could say anything.

"Baby? Are you cheating on me? Cause I'm pretty sure he likes-"He stopped when Jeff moved out of the way only to see Kurt standing there shaking and with a tear stained face. "Oh my warblering god! Are you okay Kurt?" As soon and Blaine herd Kurt's name he jumped up so fast he was dizzy but he didn't care his Kurt was in pain, he ran to the door only to see Kurt.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine pulled him into the room and onto his bed. Nick and Jeff went back to Kurt/Jeff's room probly to make-out. "Kurt Baby please calm down whatever it was its okay I'm here..." He placed a gentle kiss to the Kurt's temple. Kurt froze. He looked Blaine in the eye, Blaine grabbed a pen and paper from his drawer, "What was it?"

'You know I'm adopted right?' Kurt wrote.

Blaine nodded.

'Well, I had a nightmare and it was about...'

"Come on sweetie." Blaine realized he was, calling Kurt something he would never call anyone but Kurt's special he loved Kurt.

'My past life.'

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN!<strong>

**Angst soon to come! hee hee! XD**


	4. Smells, Katy Perry and Kissing Oh my!

**REEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD! *_***

**Ok...So Im adding on to the cliffhanger befor you guys locate me and you know KILL ME! Hee hee anyways Angst!**

* * *

><p>"Y-you're p-past life?" Blaine managed to stutter out. Kurt nodded and returned to righting.<p>

'It was about who I can assume was my father and my mother. My father was beating me and my mother was laughing I could hear my failed attempts to scream they must have gagged me, but I could feel the blood running down my face, Blaine it felt so real...Then they knocked me out, put me in a car and my father drove and my mother followed in a car behind. They ditched the car I was in on the freeway, and drove off in the other car.'

When Blaine finished reading he felt Kurts hand on his face wiping away a tear which had silently fallen. Kurt was crying as well but, Blaine crying was something no one saw often. Kurt lied down on Blaine's bed and motioned for Blaine to join. Blaine lied down and cuddled into his friend, and they cried together. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's midsection and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. About an hour later Blaine removed his head from Kurt's neck only to find that Kurt had fallen asleep, so peaceful. Nick came in with various hickeys on his neck and jaw line.

"Awe, is wittle Kurtie sweeping?" Nick asked in a mocking tone. He walked over to his bed then looked at the two boys, "Oh my warblering god!"

"Shhhh, he's sleeping!" Blaine hissed.

"Did you two...?" Nick said motioning to the boys who still had their arms wrapped around each other. Blaine shook his head, "No no, go back to Jeff its Friday no one will care and lock the door." Nick perked up at the thought of seeing his boyfriend, and then winked at Blaine; he left and locked the door. He herd Jeff squeal and the door slam shut. He sighed and put his head back in Kurt's neck. Blaine fell asleep content.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*NEXT<strong> **MORNING***_

Kurt awoke with the smell of vanilla, coffee and redvines. "That can't be me" Kurt thought "I hate redvines!" He opened to see Blaine. He was shocked. Blaine's head was in the crook of his neck. Blaine started to wake up; Kurt quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Blaine moved his head his hot breath tickled Kurts neck. He held in a giggle. Blaine just moved and stretched a little. He noticed Kurt and decided to wake him he started to shake him lightly.

"Kurt honey, wake up." Blaine pleaded, it took everything for Kurt not to get up and kiss this boy. Blaine kissed his cheek, "Come on I'll buy you a coffee." Kurt shot up at the word coffee, or at least that's what Blaine thought to be honest it was the kiss and the banging on the door.

"Blaine, Blaine, BLAINE!" It was the twins. Even was calling Blaine.

"Kurt I know you're in their! Come out before we huff and we puff and we kick our way in!"

Kurt let out a littler snicker, "Blaine and Kurt are not available at this time, please do **NOT** leave a message after the beep." Blaine yelled back, and waited five seconds before, "BEEP!"

The twins laughed, "Fine you wanna go there Anderson-Hummel fine." Ethan called.

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IM LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM!" Even sung/yelled.

"THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON I CAN'T SLEEP!" Ethan joined in.

"LET'S RUN AWAY!" They sung together.

"And don't ever look back, don't ever look back, Yeah!" Blaine sung the last part of the chorus not even thinking then quickly looked away from Kurt who was astonished by the warbler voice. Kurt clapped and jumped up and down. He got up and pulled Blaine with him. 'Keep going' Kurt mouthed.

"My heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby I believe this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." He sang and danced with a joyful Kurt "Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight." He ended the song, Kurt had his arms in the air, clapping. He jumped at Blaine and hugged him, when they pulled away from the hug they looked each other in the eye before pulling into a passionate kiss.

Just as the kiss was getting heated with tongues battling for dominance, the door burst open. Kurt and Blaine jumped apart, flushed and embarrassed. The twins stood there shocked and a little horrified, they were holding nerf guns. Ethan and Even pointed their guns at Blaine.

"What is this Hatter and Alice fraternizing before the futterwagon (SP)?" Ethan asked.

"This will not do the Queen shall hear about this, but until then. Get him."

Ethan fired his gun and hit Blaine in the forehead.

The boys all ran, Blaine and Kurt still in their P.J's running holding hands. The twin ran out of ammo by the time they reached the court yard.

"Oh god, Are you alright?" Asked Blaine looking at Kurt, who had a nerf bullet stuck to the small of his back. Blaine removed it. Kurt reached for the one on Blaine's forehead and mouthed,

'I am as long as I'm with you.'

* * *

><p><strong>And this one is like 1,098 words long, Ok so kinda fluff but kurt dream was kinda angst idk message me good angst ideas please! I need iseas for angst I have a couple.<strong>

**A)Kurts parents his real ones come to finish the job**

**B)Blaine get hit by a car**

**C)Burt has a heart attack**

**D) Karofsky and Sebastian partner up to end Klaine.**

**Anyway let me now what you think! other wise I will go all danny larussoe on your ass!-Hee hee Santanas Line from michael befor "Smooth Criminal"**


	5. Boyfriends?

**REEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD! *_***

**Ok so =D XD I like smiley faces and reviews, OH that reminds me! Im getting great review and everyone wants option A! Ok im not sure maybe thats how it goes...hmmm Ill keep updating aslong as you keep reading!**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke with a start Sunday morning, Kurt had gone home Saturday after breakfast, and was coming home today around dinner. It was true him and Kurt had kissed and the whole school (Ok just the warblers) knew thanks to the twins.<p>

"Blaine warbler practice in fifteen..." Nick said finishing buttoning up his polo. If Blaine didn't know he was gay he would now, I mean a blue polo that was Jeff's, and white skinny jeans. Oh let's not forget the high tops.

"Mm...Kay." Blaine mumbled out. He got up and picked out his outfit and went on the bathroom.

When he came out, smelling minty from the tooth paste and vanilla-ish from the cologne.

"Shall we go get coffee?" Blaine asked hopeful

"Yeah, let's get Jeff..." Nick said perkily.

"Okay, oh Nick great job on covering the hickeys." Blaine stated poking one that stood out right above the collar of his polo. "Shut up." Grumbled Nick. They walked across the hall to Jeff/Kurt's room when Blaine's phone started vibrating. He check his phone 'One new message' the screen read. He checked it.

'Hey Blaine, text me what happens in warbler practice! Thnx, and when I get back we need to talk.' Kurt had texted.

'Sure, and about what?' Blaine asked via text.

'The kiss and I have great news!' Kurt informed.

* * *

><p>Warbler practice was boring; they decided Blaine would sing the solo at sectionals. Kurt arrived after dinner Blaine was so nervous.<p>

"H-hey Kurt." He stuttered out when Kurt came to Blaine's room and seven. Kurt gave a wave and a kiss on the cheek. Nick was off on a movie date with Jeff. They sat down on Blaine's bed. Kurt took out his phone and wrote a message, then showed it to Blaine.

'Since we kiss what does that make us?' Blaine was wondering that himself. "Well what do you want us to be, Kurt? I would like us to be b-boyfriends, but I don't want to pressure you into a relationship, I know what you've been through and I'm sorry. You're too good a person, and I realize that yo-"He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his, he kissed back. For a long moment they stayed like this, kissing and smiling. Kurt pulled away first. He typed out another message.

'I would like that.' Blaine read it and realized he could be Kurt's boyfriend.

"Kurt would you like to be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded and smiled. "Kurt what was your great news?" Kurt typed out another message.

'I'm starting vocal training, for my...VOICE! Blaine I'm gonna be able to talk and sing with you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry so short I gotta go to school! Ill Update after promise!<strong>


	6. Just a talk

**REEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD! *_***

**Ok so I know I didn't keep my promise but, I have a lot of drama! Boyfriends, Bestfriends, Chrushes! come on Im only one person! but here!**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the front doors of Dalton Sunday afternoon, only to be welcomed by non other then the twins.<p>

"Alice is here!" called Ethan, from the top of the stairs. Kurt suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pick him up. "Alice! The Hatter was all sad without you!"Said Evan. He put Kurt down and ran off with Kurt's bags.

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he ran down the stairs skipping the last two; he ran to Kurt and pulled him in a tight embrace. This was their first weekend apart as a couple. As they pulled away reluctantly Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and signed 'I missed you to." Since Blaine had been learning sign language to make it easier for Kurt who mostly signed things now and Blaine would translate. Blaine took a moment to think about the signs, and then put them together.

Blaine only smiled and blushed, as he took Kurt's hand. "Where is your bag?" He asked.

'Twins.' Was the only thing Kurt could think of that wouldn't confuse him. Blaine muttered something under him breath.

Kurt and Blaine were walking the long way to Blaine's dorm room.

"Kurt the warblers have sectionals, next weekend if you would like to come?" Blaine said hopefully. Kurt took out his phone and typed a short message. 'Already going.'  
>"Oh, to support me?" Blaine asked cheerfully. Kurt typed another message, 'Actually my brother Finn is in the new directions.'<br>"Oh...well then." Blaine said, with a fake pout. 'Your mental.' Kurt typed.

* * *

><p>At dinner after the two had finished homework they hadn't done, and made out for a short while. They headed down to the cafeteria, only to find out tonight was spaghetti night. Kurt made a face.<br>"What, not a fan?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded and walked away to sit with the warbler as always, until a hand grabbed his wrist. "Come, on." Blaine led Kurt to the main office, where he told the secretary, they would be back by curfew. They walked outside, and to Blaines car, they climbed in and where off.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove for about half an hour, to breadsticks. Kurt climbed out and waited for Blaine befor walking into the resteraunt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OK I KNOW SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE MORE I JUST NEED INCOURAGEMENT. I DONT FEEL LIKE KEEPING THIS UP! LEMME NO WHAT YA THINK<strong>


	7. Dinner and a Slushie

**Sup! Yeah I know I know Im very very very VERY late but, I have drama and my labtop broke! Ugh, anyway Im keeping the story alive! sorry about spelling mistakes! I totally fail I have dislexcia! did i spell that right? probs not!**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were seated at a table, where they orded a diet coke each. Blaine rambled about his weekend too, Kurt who smiled fondly and nodded. Kurt would doodle on the napkin and never let Blaine look at the doodles durring lunch, but today now on there first date he put his guard down. Blaine perred over to look at the doodles and noticed on in particular, "~Warbler Vs. New Directions!~" with a small doodle of a warbler and a slushie?<br>"That's cute..." Blaine commented and Kurt blushed. "Thank you, Blaine." He wrote on Blaines napkin.

"Hey there, hunny what can I get ch'ya?" The waitress asked looking at Blaine, Kurt gave her his famous "bitch glare" all the Warbers avoid getting at all cost. Blaine smiled, Kurt wrote out "greek salad and a refill, and back off he's mine!" and handed it to Blaine.  
>"Well, Ill have the speghetti, and my boyfriend here says, he'll have greek salad and to back off." Blaine told the waitress very prodly. She glared at Kurt and wrote down there orders. Then walked away. Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaines hand under the table.<p>

~After dinner~

Kurt and Blaine walked out hand in hand, and to Blaine car when "Fags!" could be herd the door Blaine and Kurt turned around only for Blaine to get hit with a cold, icy drink to the face, Kurt grabbed Blaine and dragged him into the car, and drove somewhere while Blaine wipped his face in his T-shirt. When the car stopped moving and Kurt was beside Blaine, grabbing him and pulling him outta the car and close to him.  
>"Kurt?" Burt asked, Blaine knew the sound from the first time he met Burt when Kurt was taking his tour. "Oh, what happened?"Burt asked.<br>"W-we where at breadsticks and on our way out people saw us." Blanie mannaged to spit out between clenched frozen teeth. "Kurt why dont you take Blaine here up to the bathroom and clean him up." Kurt walked with Blaine up to the bathroom. Kurt started running warm water, and tapped Blaine on his shoulder. Blaine looked up."Take off your shirt." Kurt mouthed. Blaine looked nervious he removed his jacket and removed his shirt carefully, when he looked up at Kurt and saw Kurt gapping at the sight of Blaines toned torso. When he notice a scar on the left side of his rib cage and where his heart should be, Kurt ignored it. He grabbed a chair and signaled Blaine to sit down. After washing out Blaines hair and playing with his curls he washed his face. He moved down to, kiss Blaine when he noticed some on Blaine's neck. "Perfect..." Kurt thought to himself. He moved down and licked it off. Blaine sat up in shock and quickly and greedily pulled Kurt into kiss, not chaste like all the other times, he quickly pulled him into his lap so he was now straddling him. They continued until..."Kurt! Brittney and Santana are here." Kurt jumped up and into his closet and came out with a shirt for Blaine. Blaine put it on and reached for some hair gell he saw. Kurt grabbed it and trew it in his closet. Blaine pouted, "Please , Kurtie?" Kurt shook his head 'No'. And went into his room.

"Dolphin!" A Brittney said running in and hugging Kurt. Kurt hugged her back, picked her up and spun her around. "Hey Hummel!" Santana said sitting down on his bed. Blaine walked out of Kurt attached bathroom, and Santanas eyes widend. "Wanky!" She called, "KURT HAS A DOLPHIN!" Brittney screamed and jumped on Blaine, who fell to the ground. Kurt ran over to get the Blonde off Blaine. "Britt don't chrush him." Santana said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so Ill try again on the weekend! Im so sorry and just hate my life! anyway I dont no when I can update again my dads leaving soon to the other side of the country! :( :( :( :( :( :( And soo sorry I didnt upldate sooner! please review.<strong>

**30 reviews till I continue! 26 right now!**


	8. Cuddle Blanket

**Sup! Okay so I chaanged the limit I really wanna wright but you people, YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU *Points at your face* YEAH YOU BETTA REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Kurt ran to Blaine and pulled brittany off him. He quickly help Blaine up and scolded Brittany with a fingure waggle (like a kitten! XD). "Sorry...ah, whats you're name?" Brittany asked. "Blaine, I'm ah...Kurts boyfriend." Blaine replied, shyly. Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Brittany squealed, Santanas jaw dropped. Brittany was the first to speak "Yay! Kurty and Blainers, sittin' in a tree K-I-S...ah whats next?" Santana laughed and finished the song for her girlfriend.<p>

After an hour of talking and bluching coming from Kurt the girl were leaving and the boys had to get going. "I miss you Kurt, we should dance to single laddies again you still got that unatard right?" Brittany asked, Kurt blushed and nodded. Blaine's jaw dropped as well as Santanas. Brittany and Santana left. "Boys can I have a word with you?" Burt asked. They nodded and went into the living room, they sat together on the love seat. Burt sat on the lazyboy chair.  
>"So I herd from Kurt that you and my son are dating is the correct?" Burt asked mainly Blaine, but looking at them both. Kurt nodded. "Yes sit,it's correct." Blaine answered politly. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Always so dapper." he signed. Blaine smiled proudly, Burt chuckled, "Okay well I think you know the 'Hurt my son, I'll bring out the shot gun' speach?" Blaine gulped aduiobly and nodded. "Okay, then...well I guess you guys have to go..."Burt finished, Kurt stood up and hugged his father and kissed his cheek. Blaine stood and Kurt took his hand. "Goodbye sir." He said formally, "Blaine?"Burt asked. "Yes..."<br>"Call me Burt, welcome to the family..." and with that Burt pulled Blaine into a hug with Blaine reciprecated. As Kurt and Blaine walked out of the Hummel-Hudson house, Kurt quickly kissed Blaines cheek. Blaine flushed.  
>Once in the car the couple set off to Dalton.<p>

"Kurt, Baby? Time to wake up." Blaine nudged Kurt. Kurts eyes fluttered open and then locked into the gaze of his boyfriend he relized "I must have fallen asleep on the way here." He smiled tiredly. "What?" Blaine asked purly confused, Kurt could only mouth to tired to sign, "Baby." Blaine chuckled.  
>"Come on Baby, we have to get in befor they lock us out." Kurt shook his head, Blaine rolled his eyes. He got out and moved over to Kurts side, opened the door and picked him up (seat belt removed by Kurt) bridal style. He locked the doors and shut the door with is hip. Kurt snuggled in his chest, and sighed contently. He opened the front door very skillfuly and walked up to the steps and set Kurt on his feet. He wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him up the marble steps. When they reached the top Kurt was still very tired, so he picked him up agian and walked to his own room. Luckily the door was unlocked. Nick was not there, he layed Kurt on his bed kissed his cheek. "Do you want any pajamas?" He asked being the caring boyfriend he was. Kurt nodded and tried to keep his eyelids up. Blaine went into his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt that was a size to big for him. "You get changed Im going to find Nick, Ok?" He asked Kurt nodded and puckered his lip, Blaine laughed and bent down to kiss his boyfriend, Kurt pulled away and shooed him. Blaine left the room to find Nick. He went to JeffKurts room, knocked three times and waited. Nick answer.  
>"OH! There you are! Is Kurt with you? Did something happen?" He asked worried, Nick and Kurt had become really good friends over the past month or so...<br>"No he's fine, ah...very tired but fine, you stayin' hear tonight?" Blaine asked, he looked in the room and saw Jeff had a shirt on and was curled up on his bed, while a disney movie played on his labtop...  
>"Yeah, our movies almost done so, where gonna retire for the evening." Nick countered. "You make us sound old!" Jeff complained. "Okay I gotta get to Kurt befor he passes out and takes up the intire bed...again" Blaine muttered the last part and was off to his room again, when he came in he found Kurt laying in bed under the cover with there special 'cuddle blanket' they called the soft red plaid blanket that because it kept both of them warm, but the perfect tempetur when together.<br>Blaine got changed in the bathroom quickly and climbed in beside Kurt, "You still awak baby?" Kurt nodded slighty and pulled Blaine close to him shivering. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriends shivering body and rubbed his back, when Kurt breathing shallowed he knew he was asleep.

"I love you Kurt." He mummbled befor fallow suit into his own slumber

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO! I ALREAY HAVE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! But you know...KEEP it up, most incouraging one gets a shout out! with a personal note and possible a prompt like idea that you have to PM me!<strong>


	9. Tents, and Warblers

**Hey guys this is 1,000 words even! I love this chapter! I need to do something though**

**Warning: Boy-on-Boy kissing and tent pitching**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! IF I DID KLAINE WOULD FRICKING TALK TO EACH OTHER AND KICK SEBASTIANS MIRCAT FACE TO THE CURB...again!**

I DO OWN STORY LINE THOUGH AND CHECK OUT MY PTHER FIC "Animals" its so fluffy plus there hyper talkative kurt!

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to Kurt nuzzleing into his chest even more shivering. Blaine noticed the blanket wasent on Kurt only him, he quickly took the blankets and put them on Kurt rubbing his back soothingly to warm him. He pulled him closer, and relized last nights confession was true, he did love Kurt. Sure it had only been two weeks, but he did! But Kurt was starting speach thearapy for hi voice this week and would be able to talk soon. Blaine sighed contently and breathed in the sent that is his sweet boyfriend. He got out of bed and went for a shower. When he walked into his room just his pants on, Kurt was sitting up streching and yawning. "Hey Kurt, you gonna go to class since it's..." he looked at the alarm clock "1:30..." school ended at three. Kurt shook his head no, he summoned Blaine over with his fingure. When Blaine approched he sprung up and wrapped his arms around Blaines neck embracing him, Blaines arms wrapped around his waist. "Wants some coffee?" he asked knowing Kurt. Kurt nodded. "I'll buy but what's my payment?" Blaine asked jokingly, he pulled away from the embrace only to be pulled in by Kurts hand on his neck. There lips crashed together, Blaine moaned and kissed back. He pushed Kurt down on his bed, he licked Kurt bottom lips asking for permission witch was granted. Hey gripped the bottom on Kurt borrowed T-shirt and started removing it. Once removed Kurt pulled away blushing, Blaine was now straddling Kurt (new for the two of them). Kurt sat up and Blaine moved for them to be more comfortable, but continued straddling.<br>Blaine took in Kurts torso in shock.  
>"Your so beautiful..." He breathed, Kurt shook his head 'No I'm really not...' Kurt signed. Blaine scoffed, "Mmm hmm and Im striaght." Kurt sighed and hid his face in Blaine neck, Everytime he blinked Blaine could feel it on his skin and it tickled. Being tickled while turned on by ur incredably attractive boyfriend...those to things do not match. Blaine shiffted uncomfortably, Kurt pulled away to see what was wrong...Blaine blushed and looked away befor Kurt noticed. A tent had formed in Blaine crotch area, Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek. 'Cold shower I'll get the coffee.' Kurt signed. Blaine climbed off him and almost ran into the bathroom while Kurt grabbed Blaine's T-shirt and his Dalton sweater and put it on, befor going to get coffee.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt came back with the coffee's and a christmas cookie for them to share. Blaine was sitting on his now made bed strumming a guitar, he looked up to see Kurt standing there coffee's in hand and a christmas cookie and in his normal clothing (Black skin tight jeans and a red turtle neck). Kurt sat on the end of the bed handing Blaine his medium drip.<br>"You know my coffee order?" Blaine asked suprised after taking the first sip. 'Of course I do dummy!" Kurt signed. Kurt set his coffee down. 'So you play?' He asked. Blaine nodded, and started to play teenage dream, Kurt sighed contently. When Blaine finished the song, the school bell rung. Blaine sighed and put the guitar down, and gullped his coffee. Kurt set down his empty cup befor crawling up beside Blaine and cuddling into him. "Wanna watch a movie?" Blaine asked dreamily, almost in a daze starring down at his boyfriend. Kurt nodded and moved so Blaine could get up.

They ended up watching, "Alice in Wonderland." Kurt had his head rested on Blaine chest, Blaien had his arm wrapped around Kurt brining him as close as possible. Nick came in as the credits were rolling and the two were debating what to watch next.  
>"Hey warbler practise," Nick said, ruining the moment, and reciving glares "I think Kurt could come." Blaine mummbled under his breath. "Do you wanna come hun, Im pretty sure were only debating on songs?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, warbler meeting in order." Wes said banging his gavel proudly. "Junior member Blaine Anderson, has brought honary member Kurt Hummel along with him today." All the warblers nodded smiling. "Now I purpose we do..." The meeting continued planning for reginals next week, Kurt and Blaines finures interlocked somewhere in the middle of that. "Now our solo-ist is...Blaine Anderson." Wes annoced everyone clapped Blaine looked shocked. Kurt squeezed his hand and kiss his cheek. "Awe!" Could be herd all around. Blaine smiled and thanked the concil. They talked set list and harmonies. Kurt looked worried. He turned to Blaine who met his worried eye. "Do they know I'm related to New directions male lead?" He signed. Everyone stopped, and looked at the two as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, or if they blinked they would miss it. Blaine shooked his head 'No' Kurt looked up and signed some more. "Are you going to tell them, I mean I wont tell or anything but there like your family." Blaine took a second to registed what Kurt asked. "I guess so yeah, umm Kurt wants me to tell you," He took a breath "He'." He spit out in one breath. The warblers looked confused. "What?" Niff asked (Niff as in both at the same time) "He's related to Finn Hudson, New Directions lead male vocalist." Blaine repeated slower, still fast but understandable. "Oh..." Jeff said. Kurt looked down in his lap. "Well then, I suppose under theese surcumstances, we would asked Kurt to leave. But since he cant technicaly tell...Flint? What were planning, he can stay...wait you wont tell him will you?" We asked, Kurt gave him a "Bitch please" look, Wes coward slightly. 'Of course my loyalty belongs to you guys.' Blaine translated. The warblers pretended nothing happened and continued. Kurts head on Blaine shoulder, holding hands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys<strong> **so theres boy-on-boy in this but im never ever wrighting smut you can PM smut and ill publish it but thats it! and also not many reviews, WHY DO YOU HATE ME, no umm yeah and HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNAVERSARY KLAINE I WUVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!**


	10. Of, Mwahahaha's and Gavelett

**Hey so this on is shorted by like 423 so don't hate please!**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, Klaine or Dalton acadamey, what a shame all those fiiiiiiine boys!

Warning: Posession theft and threats of Mwahahahahahahah!

* * *

><p>After the warbler meeting the two boys headed up to Blaines room, Nick and Jeff going to the movies. They snuggled into the "Cuddle blanket" and watch more movies. Until dinner and Kurt's stomach started to make noises and Blaine chucked.<br>"Food sound good?" Blaine asked curiously Kurt nodded. Blaine removed the blanket from them and grabbed Kurts hand. The two headed to the cafeteria and ate, peacefuly. That is until the warblers showed up and joined them. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine practicly on his lap to make room for tha other boys.  
>"So, Kurt excited for the vocal training stuff?" Thad asked stuffing his mouth with potato salad. Kurt nodded and smiled bright. "Got and words picked out?" Thad asked again his mouth full of food. 'Blaine translate please hun?' Kurt signed. Blaine nodded. Kurt signed and Blaine laughed slightly. "Umm Kurt says, Yes, teaching how to talk with out food in your mouth." The warblers laughed and That blushed.<br>"Kurtie!" Evan called, earning a eye roll and a glare from Kurt. "Kurtie wanna play 'Just dance 3' with us? Ethan asked. Kurt shook his head. The boys pouted befor breaking into fake tears. "Pweese with a new Marc Jacobs jacket on top?" Even begged. 'Can they actually give me one?' Kurt signed to Blaine. Blaine sighed. "Probly not..." He answered. Kurt hung his head in disapoint ment. The warblers laughed at Kurt. "Fine then, you just chill with your warbler and your precious boyfriend, but you wait we will be back." The said in unisin, they turned to leave "Mwahahahahaha!" They screamed as they left. "Well then...Kurt I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do some fashion designs with me, my mom is the co-founder of forever21...sometimes she puts in designs and the get produced." Trent pitched, for someone who was "straight as a ruler", he was more "straight as a circle." Kurt nodded and jumped off Blaines lap and grabbed Trent and rushed him off. The warbler burst out laughing except Blaine who only chuckled. I mean come on that is his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>At around 6:30 ish Blaine headed up to his room. After about an hour he got worried about Kurt, and decieded to text him, he whipped out his phone.<p>

**"Hey! Where are ya babe?-B"**

The reply came fast.

**"Hiding...I did something bad...-K"**

Blaine felt his O.B (Overprotective Boyfriend) kick in.

**"What baby, is something wrong.-B"**

**"Im in the storage closet where we** **met...-K"**

Thats all Blaine needed, he took off running. He almost fell down a flight of stairs... When he reached the warbler practice room he opened the door, and sprinted over to the closet and opened it up. Sure enough there was Kurt, sitting here arms wrapped around he knees witch where pulled to his chest bag beside him.  
>"Babe, what happened?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Kurt.<p>

'Will Wes miss this?' Kurt asked, and low and behold he pulled out Wes' gavel. Blaine smiled, "How did you get that?" Kurt shrugged, 'Twins, they gave it to me. Were keeping it hostage.' Kurt signed proudly. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Come on...befor we colect dust, and Wes finds out Gavlett is missing." Kurt tried a laughed but he sounded like he was choking, Blaine sighed. And picked Kurt up bridal style, Kurt stuggled for a second befor relaxing in his boyfriend touch.  
>Blaine managed to carry Kurt up the stairs and to Kurts room. "Homework, don't pretend your not behind on it to..." Blaine scolded and kissed Kurt deeply, Kurt pulled away.<p>

'Goodnight my teenage dream.' He signed befor going into his room. He finished all his homework by 11, he flopped on his bed and passed out when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Please Review and Kurt will get his voice back if not...well wait another 10 or so chapters...mwahahahahahaha!<strong>


	11. Parents

**Wes Montgomery: **Okay, who the hell took my gavel? I miss her! Who ever has her please give her back.

-**Ethan Davis, Even Davis, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this.**

Even Davis:

Where not saying we have it...

**Ethan Davis: **But if we did...

**Kurt Hummel: **We will not tell you!

**-Blaine Anderson, Even Davis and 13 others like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Mwahahahahaaha

**Wes Montgomery:** -_- I will kill you all!

**Blaine Anderson:** Nice try internet bitch glare (and regular) only work with Kurt! So HA!

**Kurt Hummel: **What Blaine? *glares*

**Blaine Anderson: **I mean...your supermegafoxiiawesomehot!

**Kurt Hummel: **-_-

**-Even Davis, Ethan Davis and 24 others like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Im sorry! Just please not the...glare!

**-Finn Hudson, Ethan Davis and 24 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**-Santana Lopez, Brittany and 24 others like this. **

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his vocal training, and sat down in the uncomfortable blue chairs. He took out his phone and texted Mercedes.<p>

**"Hey Boo! in about an hour wanna hit up the malls?-K"**

An instant reply came and he smiled.

**"Why of course! Pick me up? Im just at home working on some runs for reginals :P-M"**

**"Yeah, Ill pick you up! and Ik all about reginals its on tuesday right?-K"**

**"Yes, how did you know that?-M"**

**"Warblers-K"**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into, the lima bean. He ordered his coffee and sat down at his and Kurts usual table. When he noticed to people, a man and a women watching him. The man was about as tall a Kurt (as much as Blaine could tell) Same chestnut brown hair only his was matted greasy and down to his shoulders, the women looked slightly shorter and was pale, her blue eyes stuck out. Her log black hair matted slightly but not greasy, was hiding her face. He gulped down his coffe fast, and left. He got in his car, and drove away quickly. Not noticing the Black van behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of his car and shut his door, he poped the trunk and grabbed his shopping bags. He headed inside, but stopped hen he saw a black van. He looked in the windsheid and almost dropped his bag he ran inside and slammed the front door. People walking in the hall ways starred as the boy ran through the school, bags still in hand. When he reached the doorms he, went for Blaines room. He knocked pn the door befor opening it. Blaine was standing there hair dripping wet, and standing there only in his boxers. Blaine jumped at least a foot in the air.<br>"Kurt!" He squeeked and grabbed his towel. He covered him self up. Kurt didnt even care, he threw himself into Blaines arms crying.

"Kurt whats wrong, baby tell me." Blaine begged. Kurt pulled away enough to sign. 'My parents.'  
>"What happened to Burt...?" Blaine asked. 'No No NO! My REAL parents.' Blaine gasped, "?" Blaine spit out in disgust.<p>

'There here in the parking lot.'


	12. Phone call

**OK so boxer clad Blaine got me like five review anyway keep reviewing the more reviews the more updates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee I do how ever own a penguin stuffy named Kurt!**

**Claimers: Story line!**

* * *

><p>Blaine craddled Kurt in his arms as Kurt cried. Blaine unwrapped one of his arms from Kurt and called Wes. Who answered almost ameditly.<br>"Hello?" Wes answered. "Wes I need you to get the warblers together and in my room in five minutes its an emergency."Blaine explained in a rush. "Ok, whats up?"  
>"Kurts real parents are here..." and with out a goodbye or any further questions the line went dead. Blaine quickly threw some sweats and a T-shirt on. Blaine held Kurt closer to his body. Kurt pulled away and kissed his eagerly. Blaine was shocked but kissed back and squeezed Kurt slightly. Kurt sifted slightly causing friction for Blaine who moaned. Kurt took advantage of Blaine open mouth and soved his tounge inside his mouth. Blaine pulled away, "Not now baby. Later though after we protect you." Blaine explained. 'What if there isn't a next time?' Kurt signed. "D-don't think l-like that baby."Blaine studdered out tears forming in his eyes at the thought. Kurt saw Blaines tears as one fell down he wiped it quickly though hoping Kurt didn't see it. Kurt smiled sadly. There was a knock at the door. Blaine felt Kurt tense and qling on to Blaine. "Blaine answer this door it's us!" David hissed and Kurt let go of Blaine and crawled out of his arms and under the cuddle blanket. Blaine went and opened the door. "Hows Kurt?" Jeff asked obviously caring about his roommate. Blaine went and sat beside a lying down Kurt. Kurt nodded and moved his head into Blaines lap. Blaine stroked Kurts hair soothingly. "So where are the little shi-." Even started but Wes cut him of with a slap to the back of the head. "How can we help?" Wes asked with a little more compassion.<br>"We need to protect Kurt, I won't let anyone hurt him."Blaine spoke in a companding voice. The warblers were not used to this, so they looked a little shocked.  
>"Twins if we tell you where they are will you do something to...I dont know, distract them or watch them to let us know when they try to come in?" Blaine asked. The twins nodded looking a Kurt in a sad way.<br>'Black van.' Kurt signed. "There in a black van." With that the twins where off. "I saw that van when I was coming home from the lima bean..." Blaine started. Kurt looked up at Blaine. 'There after you to...' Kurt signed in a hurried rush. Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "I don't know baby..." Kurts arms flew around Blaine and he hid his face in Blaines neck. Blaine could feel Kurt's salty tears against his neck, he just rubbed Kurts back.  
>"Nick, Jeff wheres a good place to keep Kurt?" Blaine asked ruffly. "Well...theres the twins room, no one has ever gone in there and came out un-harmed though..." Nick trailed off sitting on his bed.<br>"Why don't we keep him here?" Thad asked obviously clueless to the seriousness of this situation. "Because if Kurt's right and there after me to they'll know where both off room you idiot!" Blaine spat out. There was gasps and a small "Oh..." from Thad.

Blaines phone went off and everyone freezed. Blaine grabbed it examined number. "Blocked number..."he muttered and answered it carefuly putting it on speaker.

"...Hello?" Blaine asked quiet scarred.

"If you want your little blonde friends back, give us the boy at sevan p.m tonight at the only saw mill on 'Godfry ave.'." A gruff voice broke out and the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So beacause they have been short lately and I've been making you wait I should tell you why...It's cause I'm working on a story for after this one. I have everything planned out and I think people will love I've sent the plot to my fanfic friend "Courageous Dreamers" who I think is so awesome! So thats a shout out but umm yeah, Im updating as soon as possible since I love the twins!<br>Oh and I need possible name changes I dont like mine :(**

***less then three***


	13. The Kill

**Ok so this one was hard for me to wright cause of the words the greese bag uses, so please read the following.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the words used in this story such words should be banned.**

**Claimer: I own story line.**

**Warning: Kidnapping, strong homophobia, words that most reader may find offensive, murder, and I LOVE YOUS!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was frozen with fear everyone was. Blaine was still holding Kurt, Nick was holding Jeff. There was a long silence when Trent spoke up.<p>

"So whats the plan now?" Blaine scoffed, "I don't know...No one is touching Kurt, but we can't let the twins die either." Everyone was doing something different.

Kurt was crying.

Blaine was singing Katy Perry to him.

Nick was being 'Nick' and thinking and sharing ways to as Nick put it, 'Go all ninja on their ass.'

Jeff was hugging a stuffed bear he had gotten Nick.

Wes was banging an invisible Gavel since no one gave him his back.

David was pacing.

Trent was sobbing dry tears into Thads shoulder.

Thad was comforting him.

And everyone else had left to form a plan. Then it hit him, Jeff had the best idea...maybe.

* * *

><p>At six fifty-five, they where outside the saw mill. Kurt had one of the twins spy cams hooked to his shirt. The warblers gave Blaine a Kurt a minute.<br>"Kurt I know you're scarred, I am to. You need to be strong for the twins and for me." Blaine said close to tears. Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine chastly on the lips. They locked eyes as they pulled away. 'Blaine just in case,' Kurt started-six fifty-nine-'I love you Blainers.' Blaine was shocked, Kurt started to walk away into the saw mill. Once Kurt was in, the warblers had to physically pull Blaine the van they had taken to the mill. They opened up a labtop to see what Kurt could see.

Kurt walked around, till he saw the bleach blonde heads. The twins where tied and gagged. Kurt ran to them and took off there gags and fast as he could. "Kurt run its a trap there gonna kill you!" Even screeched. Ethan nodded just getting his gagge off.  
>"There right you know...We will kill you fairy." The gruff voice-same as from the phone-said. Kurt whipped around to see the greasy chestnut haired man standing there. The woman came out from behind the twins and Kurt. Kurt struggled and fought back as much as he could, punching, kicking, scratching. Once the woman tied him sucsessfully to a poll, the man stepped forward pulling out a knife. Kurts eyes bulged. The man stepped towards Kurt.<p>

"I will **NOT** have a fag for a son!" He yelled slicing Kurts arms, Kurt hissed in pain and a failed scream came from his mouth. The blood trickled down his arm.  
>"You <strong>STUPID <strong>little **HOMO**!" The greas-bag screamed slicing Kurts other arm.

When the camera blacked out the warblers freaked and took out shovels, pitch-forks and other things they had stolen from the gardening shed. They ran in to the mill Blaine in the lead. When the reached Kurt and the twins, Blaine was far behond pissed. Kurt was on the ground un-concious the twins where trying to wake him and the man and women where trying to run out.

**"HEY! HURT MY BOYFRIEND LETS SEE YOU COME THROUGH ME!"** Blaine yelled louder then he ever thought possible and charged at Kurts father. He tackled him and started to punch him. Greese-bags threw him off and jumped him but not befor Blaine grabbed a pitch-fork, Blaine held it out and hit his attacker it the chest. The points penitraiting his skin. The warbler gasped at the seriousness, Wes and David almost lost the grip on Kurts mother. The pitch-fork dropped from Blaines hand. The man was dead. Blaine was scarred and worried he pushed his scaredness back and ran to Kurt.

"Kurt, Baby please, please wake-up." He begged, 'He's still breathing...SOMEONE CALL 911!" He yelled. "Kurt baby please I need you, I miss you I-I Love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! So you all know whats happening right I know what happening you know, your mom, knows ur dogcat knows. but umm so two chapters where uplaoded today, not one but TWO! Im working on my new fic witch will not be out till, say late June to early July?**


	14. Wakeup, please?

**Ok so this one is kinda cute/fluffy and injoy! and there may be only like 4-5 chapters left. **

**Warning: nothing really.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Claimer: StOrY lInE!**

* * *

><p>Wes was pacing.<p>

David was eating away the pain.

The twins where getting stiches on there head from the original kidnapp.

Trent was crying into Thads neck.

Thad had his arms round Trent as his own tears fell.

Nick and Jeff where both crying into each others shoulders and ever so quietly whispering "I love you," and "Please don't leave me..." into each others ears.

And Blaine...well he was in Kurts hospital room, holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

Kurt just lay there motionless. Blaine knew they had peformed surgery while he was questioned for the murder, and that they had done something to his throat. Burt was pacing around Kurts room. When ever the nurse came in she would glare at Blaine and Kurts hands till Burt requested a new nurse. Now the new nurse smiled at Blaine and would give kurt some morphine for the pain. Reginals forgotten and moved over a week, per-request of The Warblers and New Directions. Every night Burt would fall asleep and Blaine would stay up and talk to Kurt.

"Kurt, please wake-up...for your dad, The Warblers and me...Please baby I need you. You're my world, you've litterally turned my world upside down and I love that. I love that your smile can bring the room to life. I love that you always know how to make anyone feel better with out saying everything and I love you. Please Kurt please I need you." He trailed off tears exscaping his eyes. He looked down in his lap, as The Warblers came in.  
>"That was really sweet Blaine..." Nick said as Jeff burried his head in the crook of Nicks neck. Blaine blushed. The twins stepped forward.<br>"Blaine were so sorry if we had only been more careful..." Ethan started but trailed of as tears came down.  
>"Then Kurt wouldn't be here...and niether would any of us." Even finished rubbing his brothers back.<br>"You're right, but I forgive you and I know Kurt will to." Blaine said emotionless. The twins ran to him and hugged him. Blaine hugged them back.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, please wake-up...for your dad, The Warblers and me...Please baby I need you. You're my world, you've litterally turned my world upside down and I love that. I love that your smile can bring the room to life. I love that you always know how to make anyone feel better with out saying everything and I love you. Please Kurt please I need you." I herd Blaine beg. Wait, wake-up? and holy crap HE LOVES ME! I couldn't hear anything else but Blaine everything else was blurry and un-cohernt. I could hear the blurs and then the heavinly voice that is Blaine. "You're right, but I forgive you and I know Kurt would to." He said with no emotion. He squeezed my fingures and heard the beeping of my heart meeter speep up. I could feel my self inwardly blush as Blaine chuckled and kissed my knuckles.<br>"Can you guys...um...Give me a minute. Please?" I could hear his voice breaking as a tear fell on my knuckle.  
>There was blurs and a sniffle as I assumed the blurs had left.<p>

"Kurt I hope you can hear me...please if you can hear me squeeze my hand, its right there holding yours. Please Kurt you're all I have, I know I dont talk about my feelings, or my past but I can change I can be a better boyfriend. I won't let eople h-hurt you but I need you to be okay. Kurt please d-don't l-leave me..." He trailed of sobbing.

* * *

><p>I kissed Kurts knuckled as the warblers stood there. "Can you guys...um...give me a minute. Please?" I asked my voice breaking and tears falling. "Of course Blaine, we'll be outside if you need us." Nick said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jeff and carried him out. The warblers followed. I sniffled and decided I needed to talk to Kurt no matter what.<p>

"Kurt I hope you can hear me...please if you can hear me squeeze my hand, its right there holding yours. Please Kurt you're all I have, I know I dont talk about my feelings, or my past but I can change I can be a better boyfriend. I won't let eople h-hurt you but I need you to be okay. Kurt please d-don't l-leave me..." I trailed of sobbing. I cried silently until the best thing happened.  
>A single squeeze-just one but enough for me-came from Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So this is good I guess im skipping school right now to do this for you guys...and cause my ride didn't show up...anyway! But my last chapter for 11 reviews with in the first two hours! Luv you guys so much!<strong>


	15. Voices

**OK so this on is fluffy! I was awweing and im the one wrighting it!  
>Disclaimer: Nothing<br>Claimer: Story line  
><strong>**Warning: You may blow-up from cute ness!**

* * *

><p>"Docter!" Blaine cried as fresh tears streamed down his face, happy tears but still. "Kurt, honey can you do that again?" He asked the hopefully waking up Kurt. There was another sqeeze as the docter came in.<br>"What is it?" The docter asked tiredly, probly not even caring. "Kurts waking up!" Blaine screeched, the docter was taken back. "What? How can you tell?" The docter asked somewhat alarmed. "Watch...carefully." Blaine glarred at the docter.  
>"Kurt please, can you squeeze my hand again?" Kurt squeezed Blaines hand until his knuckls where white. The docter scanned the charts and sighed.<br>"It seems like he is waking up, all we can do is give him some morphine and rest. Make sure when he wakes up he dosen't do anything to stress him or scare him..." The docter trailed of befor paging a nurse and leaving. Blaine tried to let go of Kurts hand, but Kurts grip tightened.

Its been half an hour. Blaine was starring at Kurt waiting, it was just after one in the morning. Blaines eyes started to fall heavy and he rested his head beside his and Kurts interlocked hands. "Kurt if you wake-up and I'm asleep wake me up, please." I said befor, kissing his forhead and putting my head back beside our hands.

"Okay." A high pitch voice said. Blaines head shot up. Kurts eyes where open, and he was starring at Blaine with a goofy grin. "K-Kurt, you just t-talked." Blaine studdered. "Screw that, your up." He said befor throwing himself at Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. Kurts arms seemed to fly around him. "Because of you, I almost let go till you started talking to me. I love you to Blainers." He said he voice cracking with tears. Which Blaine kissed away. "I'm so happy your okay. I thought I lost you, I didn't know what to do..." Blaine trailed of pulling away slightly. "A-are they gone?" Kurt asked obviously talking about his parents. Blaine sighed. "Yes, the womans her names Kaley is in jail and the man..." Blaine trailed off tears escaping. "Did they catch him?" Kurt gasped out. Blaine nodded. "Then whats wrong? I swear I'm fine." Kurts voice was getting gruff from the strienuoes talking. "I killed him, I don't know what came over me. I remeber yelling at him and then tackling him. Hitting and kicking, then he pushed me off and I grabed the nearest thing and held it out to defend my self and he lunged at me. Well what i grabbed was a pitch-fork it killed him. I killed him Kurt, how can you love a killer?" Blaine chocked out. Kurt coughed but managed to get a sentance out sounding normal. "I don't love you." Kurt said and Blaines heart broke. "I'm in love with you, your my Blainey-bear, my cuddle-whore and my teenage dream." Kurt said befor kissing Blaine soundly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I'm going to school tomorrow and idk when I can update again maybe idk after school tomorrow...<strong>

**Review! Please the last one only got 3 reviews! like wtf! so review or there won't be an update for...idk a week two weeks a month...mwahahahaha**


	16. OhNo she didn't

**OK so its been a week and i just relised how fucking short the last one was (excuse my launguage)**

**You know the drill for this by now right?**

* * *

><p>Kurt was healing nicely talking as little as possible. Mainly to Blaine though so that stung for Burt.<br>Blaine never left Kurts side unless he had to. Kurt was leaving the hospital today, it had been a week and he was of medication, and everything was fine with his throat and his arms. Blaine on the other hand was freaking out, he wanted Kurt to be ok and happy but on the other hand he was still needed him not to stress or to anything to strenuous. So with the twins and the warblers and his general Kurt-ness. It was hard. Very Hard.

**~A week later~**

Kurt was lying in his bed at home, Blaine lying beside him arms wrapped around each other. "Are you still coming to Reginals?" Blaine asked hopefully. "Yes, I want to suport you." Kurt reasured kissing him on lips chastley. "Not even Finn?" Blaine joked, Kurt kissed him again slowly and softly. "Not even Finn." Kurt mummered out, befor kissing Blaine again. Blaine leaned into the kiss, slowly prying Kurts mouth open and pushing his tounge into his mouth. Kurt fisted his hands into Blaines hair pulling the small curls free of the gell hold. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt full flush against his body, Kurt mouned and slowly started kissing down Blaines jaw line, sucking and nipping on Blaines sensitive spots. Blaine mouned and fisted Kurts shirt. "Boys! Dinners ready!" Burt called up the stairs. Blaine and Kurt seperated slowly. "Um, you may want to button up your shirt a bit more." Kurt said blushing while poking the new hickey where Blaines shirt collar would be if, he was wearing his uniform. Blaines hand quickly shot up to his collar he did up to more bottons so the hickey was covered. Kurt smiled and interlocked there finures. Blaine and Kurt headed down stairs. Burt sat at the head of the tabler Carole on the other side while Blaine and Kurt sat beside each other while Finn and Rachel sat a cross from them. Food all served, and half aten.  
>"So...Reginals this week you guys excited?" Blaine asked trying to make conversation. "Spy!" Rachel accused pointing her fingure across the table so it almost touched his nose. Kurt smacked her hand, and she pulled it back to examine the now reddening hand. "I'm not spying, we already have a set list figured out and from what Kurt told me...you guys are super unorganised no offense or anything." Blaine said rather quietly, like not wanting to set off another Rachel Berry Dive on the deep end.<br>"Well it dosent matter what Kurt said to you, we all now his loyatly is for New Directions. Once his singing voice is set in, he will be back with us." Rachel said matter-of-factly. Kurt looked flabergasted, he stood up rather quickly and glarred right at her.

"How can you think that? McKeinly is not a safe place for me. Dalton is, just cause I was with you for what...four months you think you know whats best for me?" He said voice sounding higher then normal.  
>"Kurt, I'm stating a fact we all know you love us the New Directions more then you love them." Rachel said befor taking a bite of pasta. Blaine must admit that hurt, the thought of Kurt with the New Directions not him made him want to cry. He was snapped to reality when he heard Kurt scoff. "Oh please, I love Blaine and the warblers more then I could love you guys I must admit I have friends there but I don't think I could handle five days a week with a spoiled brat like you. Now if you don't mind, Dad, mom, Finn and...Blaine" He said Blaines name lovingly,"Im going to my room." He said befor kissing Blaines cheeked sending a quick glare at Rachel and storming off to his room. "I'll go talk to him." Blaine said befor quickly standing up and rushing off to Kurt.<p> 


	17. Reginals

**SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! ok and BOLD like this is Blaine and **itaclis **is Kurt. _Bold italics is both._**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up the stairs to Kurts room and knocked. "Go Away!" Kurt screeched, causing Blaine to wince. "It's me..." Blaine said hopping Kurt would let him in. He heard the door unlock, and then a muffled "come in". When Blaine walked into the room, Kurt was laying down face hidden in the pillow. Blaine walked over to the bed and pulled the spare blanket over Kurt befor crawling up beside him.<br>"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, as Kurt turned over to face him. Blaine gasped at Kurt's face, it was red, blotchy and he had tear stains on his face, from two minutes of crying. "Rachel...I don't wanna leave y-you, but when I can sing what do I do?" Kurt said more tears falling across his face. Blaine swiped his thumb across Kurts cheek and wiped the tears away.  
>"You don't have to, and when you can sing...we can sing together." Blaine said befor kissing Kurt on the forehead. Kurt looked guilty, "Blaine there's something I have to tell you..."<p>

* * *

><p>At Regional's Kurt and Blaine sat back stage, waiting for the warblers to perform. When the light in the green room went off, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other nerviously. They walked onto stage, Kurt and Blaine center stage. They could feel Rachels glare. The warblers started to sing and Blaine stepped up to take the first lead.<p>

**Something has changed within me,  
>Something is not the same.<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game.<strong>  
><em><br>Too late for second-guessing,  
>Too late to go back to sleep.<br>It's time to trust my instincts,  
>Close my eyes and leap.<em>

**_It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I'm  
>Defying Gravity<br>And you won't bring me down..._**

**I'm through accepting limits  
>'Cause someone says they're so.<strong>

_Some things I cannot change,  
>But till I try, I'll never know.<em>

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost.**_  
><em>

_Well, if that's love,  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>**  
><strong>  
><strong><em>I'd sooner buy<br>I Defying gravity.  
>Kiss me goodbye,<br>I'm defying gravity.  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying Gravity  
>And you won't bring me down.<em>**

_**I'd sooner buy**_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me goodbye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm defying gravity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying Gravity<strong>_

And you won't bring me down.  
>Bring me down!<p>

_Ahhahhoahh_

Kurt Belted out the last note, and the audience went wild. Kurt was breathless, He bowed slightly and so did Blaine. Kurt went back to his spot. Befor the last song of their set. 'Raise Your Glass'. When they were done, they excited the stage quickly. Once of stage Blaine picked Kurt up and spun him around. "That was amazing Kurt. I am so proud of you." Blaine said befor kissing Kurt soundly on the lips. They went to their seats and watched the new Directions completely pull off, 'I Love you Like a Love Song Baby' and 'Starships.' Kurt was pround of them slightly. The main reason Kurt think they had applause was because Rachel wasent singing, it was Santana on 'I Love you Like a Love Song' and Mercedes on 'Starships.' But now The judges were talking and finding out the winners. The Warblers got out of there seats and went back stage to talk to The New Directions.  
>"KURT!" Brittany screamed as she ran to Kurt. She jumped on him and held him tightly to her. "You can talk? You can sing? Is that your real voice or did a magic unicorn give it to you?" Brittany bombarded him with questions. "Yeah lady lips, when did you become un-mute?" Santana said befor getting Brittany off Kurt and holding her in her own arms. "Awhile ago actually."<br>Kurt said clasping Blaines hand. "Yes and he wont share it with us." Said Rachel "But I guess the warblers will need it for nationals. You guys killed it!" She finished with a positive note witch mad Kurt hug her tightly. The ding went off and the Warblers and New Directions take there place along side Vocal aderaline. Now we find out Kurt thought.  
>"Ladies and Gentleman." Said the host of the compotion. "We welcome you to the choir choir event of the season...REGINALS!" Said the over chearful man. "Now in third place we have...Vocal Adrenaline." He said, and Vocal adrenaline went to grab there small trophy. "Now...In second place you have..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I know I took way to long to update but I started to write my new store I have 3,000 words already in the first chapter, thats a lot for me! anyway this story must come to an end...I love you all very much but, I need to move on I'e gotten this out of my system and I need your guys help! Im going to be uploading my new story after my birthday so on the first of July, It's called 'The Dalton Deal' Its kinda like 'Dalton' By CP Coulter but different cause theres the immature fangirl kick to it. And there roles are reversed! Yes it is KLAINE! Withothers such as Kurtin and Dustwin! -Feel free to come up with WAAY better names! But if you can get the word out and review when it comes out! and by get the word out I dont mean tell you friends, I mean...Tell, Your friends, mom, dad, sister, brother, goldfish, dog, cat, grandparents...maybe even random people on the street! That would be awesome! I love you all!<strong>

**Less then 3**

**~Alison**


	18. Ending

"Now...In second place we have." Said the now annoying man. "The Warblers, The New Directions are our winners." The crowd went wild and Kurt's heart stopped. The New Directions were screaming and jumping in joy. Except Brittany. "NO!" She screamed. Everyone on stage looked at her, the crowd quieted down. "What?" Asked the annoying man. "Kurt wins." She said and ran to Kurt and hugged him who hugged her back. Santana nodded and walked over and hugged Blaine, much to his suprise. The crowd was whispering, and looking at the two New direction members like they were floating.  
>"I'm sorry young ladies but, The Warblers have lost" Said a judge who just stepped on stage. "Why, cause two boys sung a song together?" Santana said snarky as ever, still hugging Blaine. "No, even though that was slightly innapropite." Kurts jaw dropped at the Judges words. "Aw, Hell No!" Said Mercedes. "Guys drop it you guys won." Kurt said as tears pooled in his eyes. 'We lost cause, I'm gay?' Kurt thought. Kurt ran off stage, not able to take the stares and glares. "Kurt wait!" Blaine half yelled as he ran after Kurt.<p>

Kurt ran untill he found a empty hallway far away from the stage and sat against the wall and started to let the tears run. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. "Hey, it's just me." Blaine said out of breath, probly from running after Kurt. He sat beside Kurt and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "The Warblers lost cause of us being g-" Kurt started, Blaine cutting him off with. Pressing his lips to Kurts. "Don't, the reason we lost is cause The New Directions did better." Blaine said.  
>"Me and you are better then them, they can't touch us or you cause I wont let them. I almost lost you once, not again." Blaine said befor standing up and wipping tears from his eyes and pulling Kurt up. "Come on, the bus is waiting." Kurt put up a protest. "I wanna sleep." "Fine you wanna sleep? Make sure you look like you are when we pass the New Directions." Said Blaine befor knocking Kurt over with his arm to his knee. Kurt screeched and fell into Blaines arms. Blaine carried him to the bus, when they passed the New Directions Kurt pretended to be asleep wrapped his arms around Blaines kneck tightly. Once on the bus, Blaine found them a seat in the back. They sat together and Kurt silently cried into Blaines shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt went up to his room to back his dorm room, expecting to see Jeff on his side of the room. Instead Blaine was there.<br>"Hey, not that I don't love you here...what are you doing here?" Asked Kurt. "I switched rooms with Jeff." Said Blaine while rubbing the back of his neck nerviously. Kurt's jaw dropped. Yeah the two had talked about sharring a room befor but, Kurt never knew it would happen. "Really?" Kurt asked coutiously. "Realy." Blaine asured. Kurt jumped on Blaine knocking him on to the bed pressing there lips together.

The kiss was slow, passionate and careful. Hands intertwined in hair, legs intertwined as well. The kiss moved from slow to fast, sloppy and way less careful. Shirt's gone. Erections grinding against each other. "Please, Blaine..."Moaned Kurt. "What?" Blaine asked pulling away from his current attack on Kurts neck. "I...I...I want." Kurt started but stopped to blush a violent shade of red. "What do you want baby." Blaine half moaned. "Y-you, Blaine. I want you." Kurt said in a whisper. "A-are you sure baby?"

"Yeah." Kurt said befor un-buttoning Blaine's pants.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know the endings crap but, I need to thank all the readers who have been with me from the beginning. I experienced so many things while in the processe of righting this. <strong>

**So with out a further a doo...goodbye.. *Lessthen3***


End file.
